The Moods
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Last chapter and completed Sango Teaches Inuyasha about The FUnctions of Women to better Understand Kagome.
1. Default Chapter

The Moods  
  
Hey everyone this is Ty_Chan26 and this is a new story. It's going to be a funny one. At the end of this story there will be a note read it. And thanks you (  
  
Chapter 1: The change.  
  
It is a bright and sunshiny day in Modern day Japan, Kagome's era. It is early morning and Inuyasha is the first awake to greet Kagome for when she wakes up.  
  
"I wonder how long humans usually sleep." Inuyasha says as he looks away from the window that he is sitting at to stare at Kagome. "She sleeps like a log."  
  
Kagome stirs, but then turns on her left to sleep on. Inuyasha was sure she would wake up this time, but she didn't. She wakes up after turning over to see Inuyasha staring at her.  
  
"Good morning." Kagome says sitting up.  
  
"Morning. I was wondering how long you were going to stay asleep." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well I was up late last night just incase you forgot." Kagome says getting out of bed, not quite feeling herself, but different. She gets up and walks into the bathroom. Inuyasha continues to stare out the window.  
  
"Humans are idiotic." Inuyasha says as He hears the bathroom door slam open.  
  
"What did you say??????????" Kagome asks nearly yelling. Inuyasha turns sharply to see a red faced Kagome who looks to be pissed at him. She never listens to those remarks before, but all of a sudden why now?  
  
"Uh huh?" Inuyasha stutters trying to avoid Kagome's death glare.  
  
"What did you say that humans are what?" Kagome says walking over to him.  
  
"Um I said, you look beautiful this morning." Inuyasha says.  
  
"SIT." Kagome yells as Inuyasha us dropped to the floor on his face and almost through it.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Inuyasha asks while picking his face up off the floor.  
  
"That's for calling me stupid." Kagome says storming off.  
  
"She never listens to those comments before, why now?" Inuyasha asks while trying to pull himself together. "Humans aren't weird, girls are."  
  
Breakfast*  
  
Everyone is gathered around the table and Inuyasha is sitting with next to Kagome. Kagome can feel herself get kinda warm and Souta noticed her fanning herself.  
  
"Are you ok sis?" Souta asks.  
  
"No I'm not." Kagome snaps.  
  
"Whoa sorry for asking." Souta says.  
  
"Honey is everything ok?" Her mom asks.  
  
"I just wish everyone would just stop asking me that." Kagome says while getting up and leaving.  
  
"Whoa what's her problem?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea." Her mom says.  
  
"I'll go up and talk to her." Inuyasha says while getting up.  
  
"Inuyasha." Souta calls.  
  
"Yeah" Inuyasha says as he turns to face Souta.  
  
"You're the bravest guy I know." Souta says.  
  
"I try." Inuyasha says while leaving and heading up the stairs.  
  
Does anyone really know what's wrong with Kagome?  
  
Read more to find out.  
  
Note: For some of you who didn't read my other Inuyasha stories named Scare Tactics and Happy Birthday, please make a note to check them out and along with the Pendant that I do plan to update. My room is getting redecorated so I have been busy with that, so the next chapter of this story will be out tomorrow. Thanks and review.  
  
This was my intended story so review and tell me if you like it and if you don't I won't continue. Review and let me know. Enough reviews will let me know you like it. Thanks and review. 


	2. CHapter 2: Hot Flashes

Chapter 2: Hot flashes  
  
After leaving the table to go talk to her, He makes his way upstairs and to her room.  
  
Once he arrives at her door, He knocks.  
  
"Go away." Kagome yells.  
  
"Kagome it's me." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Go away." She yells again.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Nothing now BEAT IT." Kagome says turning over on her face.  
  
"Kagome you can tell me." Inuyasha says trying to get an answer out of her.  
  
"Nothing is wrong you dog eared demon." Kagome yells.  
  
"Hey I resent that." Inuyasha says.  
  
When he is about to walk away she opens the door and clings to him. She begins crying.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm sorry." Kagome sobs.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome? Inuyasha asks.  
  
"I'm sorry I called you a Dog Eared Demon." Kagome says as she hugs him, nearly cutting off his air.  
  
"Hey it's ok. Just tell me what's wrong." Inuyasha says as he carries her back in the room, onto the bed. "You're never like this."  
  
"I don't understand it." Kagome says. "I was fine this morning."  
  
"Well is it anything I can help you with?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"No now I'm hot. Open the window please." Kagome asks nicely.  
  
Inuyasha goes over to the window and opens it just a tad.  
  
"A little more." Kagome says. Inuyasha opens up just a little more.  
  
"Not enough." Kagome says as Inuyasha opens it all the way.  
  
"That's too much." Kagome yells. She gets off the bed and slams it while closing it on Inuyasha's Fingers, who is twitching horribly.  
  
"I thought you said you were hot." Inuyasha says pulling the window up to release his fingers.  
  
"I got cold." Kagome says going back over to the bed.  
  
"What is with you woman?" Inuyasha asks while massaging his fingers.  
  
"Nothing is wrong like before." Kagome says while turning over.  
  
"Well if you're going to go to sleep then let me leave you to that." Inuyasha says while leaving.  
  
"No no, stay. I need company." Kagome says.  
  
"Inuyasha goes back over to the window and sits down.  
  
"Inuyasha do you ever wonder about getting married one day?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Maybe why?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well I was wondering what if we got married?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Well I wouldn't count on it." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Why not?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Because if this is how you're going to treat me I wouldn't survive past out wedding night." Inuyasha says as Kagome's face turns red.  
  
Inuyasha looks at her.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that for?" Inuyasha asks while bracing for the worse.  
  
GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." Kagome yells.  
  
Inuyasha runs out as she begins throwing things at him. He runs down the stairs to the livingroom when her mother is sitting.  
  
"Dear what's wrong?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Your daughter has lost it." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Oh that's normal for her. Just leave her for a bit and she'll calm down." Her mom says.  
  
"Well I'll stay down here. Souta you go. You're her brother." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Hey I enjoy life. If I go up there I'll never be seen again." Souta says turning his attention back to the Television.  
  
"Kagome's mom you're her mom." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Oh no dear when she's like this, I just let her work it out." She says.  
  
"Mom do you know why Kagome gets like this, this time every month?" Souta asks.  
  
"Well it's very simple and believe me it's not just your sister it's every girl. I'll tell you when you're a bit older, but no matter what I tell you, you'll never be able to figure out women." Her mom says.  
  
"Would now be a time to go talk to her?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"No about an hour you can go up there." Her mom says.  
  
"Well Kagome's mom, even though I know nothing about women I want to know if this a problem that I can help her with?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"No, and even if I told you, there is nothing you or her can do. It's nature taking its course." Her mom says.  
  
"Nature is making her a psycho?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"She's not a Psycho, it's a early stage of her cycle." Her mom says.  
  
"Cycle?" Souta asks.  
  
"When you're older." His mom says.  
  
Just then Kagome comes down stairs.  
  
"Mom do we have any ice?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Of course dear why?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Because I'm real hot." Kagome says.  
  
"Look in the freezer and get some." Her mom says as Kagome goes in the kitchen. Inuyasha gets up, but is stopped by her mom.  
  
"I wouldn't." Her mom says.  
  
"I some what feel responsible." Inuyasha says.  
  
"It's not your fault. Just give her time." Her mom says.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha says going back to watch Television with Souta.  
  
Will Inuyasha ever understand women?  
  
Meh maybe.  
  
Well review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Crying Spells and Irritaton

Chapter 3: Crying Spells and Irritation  
  
After getting his fingers smashed and leaving her alone for the time, Inuyasha decides to go back upstairs to check on her.  
  
Inuyasha walks up the stairs to her room and knocks. When he knocks, he can hear slight whimpering. He puts his right dog-ear to the door and can hear she is crying.  
  
"Kagome is it alright if I came in?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Sure why not." Kagome says through sobs. Inuyasha opens the door and rushes at her side.  
  
"Kagome what's the matter?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"I look fat." Kagome says as she leans on Inuyasha.  
  
"You're not fat. You're a small Kagome." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Yeah in the dark." Kagome says while calming down a bit from her crying.  
  
"No you're always small and always will be small." Inuyasha says.  
  
"I'm bloating which makes me 50 pounds bigger." Kagome says now picking up her crying again.  
  
"There, there, it's ok. What's bloating?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Oh why am I telling you this, you're a man. You would never understand any of this." Kagome says now lying on the opposite side of Inuyasha.  
  
"I can't understand if you won't tell me." Inuyasha says now getting upset.  
  
"Ok." Kagome says sitting up. "Do you think I blew out to a round size?"  
  
"Kagome no. " Inuyasha says.  
  
"So this skirt I'm wearing is not tight around my waist?" Kagome asks.  
  
"No it's not tight it's fitting you just right." Inuyasha says.  
  
"So I got big right?" Kagome asks.  
  
"No you didn't hear me. You're NOT fat." Inuyasha says.  
  
"You know Inuyasha, you're a horrible liar." Kagome says now breaking into harder Sobs.  
  
"I'm not lying to you. I'm telling you the truth. Kagome listen to me ok? You're just as beautiful from the time I met you and you're going to always be that way to me." Inuyasha says as Kagome calms down.  
  
"Really?" Kagome asks looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes and I mean it." Inuyasha says while hugging Kagome.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha. Can you do me one favor?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Yeah anything." Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Can you stop breathing like that? I mean it's annoying." Kagome says as Inuyasha becomes confused.  
  
"You're asking me to stop breathing?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well not stop breathing, but just like that." Kagome says.  
  
"Kagome I have to breathe some kinda way or I'll die." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Then let me leave this area then because that's really annoying." Kagome says as she gets off the bed with Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't understand what's going on with you Kagome. You're switching Emotions every 5 minutes." Inuyasha says. "Do mean go through this too?"  
  
"No, Only women." Kagome says. "Inuyasha come hold me."  
  
Inuyasha goes over to her and puts his strong arms around Kagome.  
  
"There that noise is again. How do you live with it?" Kagome asks getting real annoyed.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha says trying not to really understand what she said.  
  
"Inuyasha that's real annoying to me so stop it now." Kagome says getting upset.  
  
"What noise?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Nevermind." Kagome says while getting loose from his grip.  
  
"Kagome this is really scaring me about you." Inuyasha says. "What is going on with you?"  
  
"If I told you, you wouldn't understand. Believe me." Kagome says.  
  
"Try me." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Ok I'm going through PMS." Kagome says.  
  
"What's that?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"It's too long to explain. All I can say is that it's causing my mood changes." Kagome says while climbing in bed under the cover.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"I'm cold." Kagome says.  
  
"You're what?" Inuyasha asks. "It's like a nice day outside. Nice and warm."  
  
"Well I'm cold." Kagome says while lying on her right side.  
  
"I will never understand you Kagome." Inuyasha says while sitting down and getting in his usual position.  
  
"Inuyasha close the window, the warm air is coming in." Kagome says.  
  
"Uh Kagome the window is closed." Inuyasha says looking at It and then her.  
  
"Oh god I'm warm then." Kagome says.  
  
"Is it that?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Maybe." Kagome says while getting out of bed.  
  
"Look let's take a trip to my time and I'll ask sango or That other woman what's going on with you." Inuyasha says.  
  
"No not today." Kagome says getting off the bed but is leaning over.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Oh it's just slight cramping." Kagome says. "Nothing serious."  
  
"Do you need ice?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"No but I do need for you to stop the REAL ANNOYING BREATHING." Kagome says.  
  
Inuyasha just looks dazed.  
  
Well enough for now.  
  
Sorry if I made her mood change too much, but that's what happens to me during PMS so Sorry if this offends any females. I have mood changes like every hour so I'm basing this on my experiences. Sorry.  
  
Review. 


	4. Chapter 4: More Emotions

Chapter 4: More emotions  
  
Note: Hi everyone, just in case you're wondering why this note is up. Well someone by the Username [Stupid] asked what PMS is. Well for most of you who already know, disregard this note, but for those of you, who don't know, please read this note. PMS is the stage before your actual cycle that causes your moods to change separate from the rest of the month. You may feel irritated, sad, mad, or just wanting to be left alone for some odd reason. PMS is Short for premenstrual Syndrome. It's perfectly normal and it's nothing to be upset over. Just in case you're reading this Username [Stupid], I hope this has helped and to you others who don't know as well, I hope this also have helped you. Thanks and on with the story. (  
  
Inuyasha finally, so he thinks, have found out what's with Kagome, but still doesn't understand women or their problems.  
  
Inuyasha is sitting next to the window while Kagome is lying on the bed moving a bit.  
  
"Kagome you look sick." Inuyasha says.  
  
"I'm not sick. I'm fine, just cramping." Kagome says.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Yes it does. This isn't the half of it." Kagome says.  
  
"Half? There is more?" Inuyasha asks getting up.  
  
"Yeah there is, but you can't do much about it. Neither can I." Kagome says.  
  
"Well does that mean you're leaving me?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Leaving you?" Kagome asks, slightly turning over.  
  
"Yeah like dying." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not dying." Kagome says. "Inuyasha you're doing it again."  
  
"Doing what Kagome?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"That ********* Breathing." Kagome says, this time using foul Language.  
  
"Kagome I don't like what you're going through because you're like making me a target." Inuyasha says.  
  
"You did nothing to me." Kagome says as her cramps begin to kick up.  
  
"When will it be over?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"In 3 days or 4." Kagome says now holding her stomach. "Inuyasha do me a favor."  
  
Kagome reaches over behind her pillow and get the hot water bottle. She hands it to Inuyasha. He takes it and looks at it.  
  
"Take this and fill it with hot water and a bit of rice. My mom does it. Give it to her or have her help you." Kagome says as Inuyasha nods and leaves the room. Souta is at the bottom of the stairs when Inuyasha comes down.  
  
"Is she ok?" Souta asks.  
  
"She's cramping and she said something about bloating too." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Oh well that's normal." Souta says. "What are you doing with that?"  
  
"Well she asked me to fill this with hot water and some rice." Inuyasha says.  
  
"I can help you with that. I have seen my mom do it more times then once." Souta says slightly taking the bottle and showing Inuyasha what to do.  
  
'Kagome likes the water to be extra, Extra hot. Now you put a half-cup of rice in the bottle before the water." Souta explains while putting a pot of water on the stove. He pours the rice in the hot water bottle first.  
  
"Why do you put the rice in first?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well rice is like the heat center for the bottle, along with the water. When you put rice in water, it swells and it gets big and it holds the heat from the water. So once the water goes warm, the rice will still be hot and last longer, well just a bit longer then the water and you change the water and leave the rice in the bottle, without making a whole new pot of rice." Souta says.  
  
"Oh I see." Inuyasha says as Souta hands him the bottle.  
  
"Don't move." Souta says as he brings the pot over with a funnel. He puts the funnel in the hole and pours the water. The rice has already been added.  
  
"Now that it's done, take that up to Kagome." Souta says.  
  
Inuyasha is trying to hold the bottle where he doesn't get burned. He holds it and walks with it up the stairs. He reaches Kagome's room and walks in. He goes over to the bed and hands her the bottle.  
  
"Here you go." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Thanks. You did it just like I like it." Kagome says.  
  
"Actually Souta did it all. He showed me." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Oh well thank him for me ok?" Kagome says laying the bottle on her stomach area, where the pain is.  
  
"Sure thing. Kagome I'm deathly worried about you." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Because I never had to go through with this with you before." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well that's simple." Kagome says. "My was over when I met you and plus I don't usually have it this bad."  
  
"Oh so how many more times will you have to go through this?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Until I'm old." Kagome says as her eyes begin to tear up.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"I don't know. I just feel like crying." Kagome says as she begins crying.  
  
Inuyasha sits on the side of the bed and holds Kagome close.  
  
"I sure can't wait until this is over." Inuyasha says. "It's a weird thing to deal with."  
  
"Well if you're a woman, you have to deal with this every month." Kagome says.  
  
"Glad I'm not a woman, but for the females who do, I feel sorry for you." Inuyasha says. "I wonder if Sango goes through this."  
  
"She's a girl." Kagome says.  
  
"That means she goes through this too. I better stay out of her way then when she goes through this." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome says.  
  
"Yes Kagome?" Inuyasha says.  
  
"You are breathing like that again." Kagome says as Inuyasha just sighs.  
  
How is Inuyasha breathing? I would have to hear him to know. It may bug me too.  
  
Well people enough for now.  
  
Now one question: Does anyone find this fic offensive? If you do please let me know and if not, please tell me to continue to finally see how Inuyasha survived the wrath of Kagome.  
  
Review. 


	5. A Step Further

Chapter 5: A Step further  
  
Inuyasha is still trying to figure out his breathing patterns and can't seem to find out what is bother Kagome about it.  
  
Inuyasha looks over at Kagome who is moving slightly at the searing pain shooting through her abdomen.  
  
"Kagome will you be ok?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Not really." Kagome says.  
  
"Is it bad?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well it's not as bad as it was last month. It never last." Kagome says as she turns over o the side to face Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome please, Explain to me what's going on with you and tell me if it's anything to be worried about." Inuyasha says as he goes over to the bed and sits on the side that Kagome is facing.  
  
"Inuyasha even if I told you, you wouldn't understand for all it's worth. I will try but I doubt if it would do any good." Kagome says as She jumps from the waves of cramps she's feeling.  
  
"I never had to go through this with you before so that's why I am so worried about you." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well it's a monthly thing so after this, I wait another 28 days." Kagome says sitting up. Inuyasha helps her.  
  
"I really hate that you have this." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Tell me about it." Kagome says. " Excuse me I have to go to the ladies room."  
  
Inuyasha helps her out of bed and helps her over to the door where she goes to the bathroom in private. Inuyasha stands outside the door, so just incase she needed help he would be there. (Aww that's so sweet).  
  
2 Minutes Later*  
  
Inuyasha noticed that she has been in there for a while and begins to worry.  
  
"Uh Kagome is everything alright in there?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Kagome says from behind the door.  
  
"You sure?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Yeah Just fine." Kagome says.  
  
"Ok I'm here if you need anything." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Ok Thanks." Kagome says. Inuyasha can hear some water running but he just ignores it.  
  
Kagome now comes out of the Bathroom and Inuyasha follows her back to the room.  
  
"I need some air." Kagome says sitting on the side of the bed.  
  
"We can go outside." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Inuyasha if it won't be too much trouble, I would like to go to your time." Kagome says.  
  
"Well it's not too much trouble, but what about that?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"That what?" Kagome says.  
  
"The thing you're going through." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Oh well I feel somewhat better now so, I can go on ahead without worries." Kagome says.  
  
Kagome reaches under the bed and grabs her shoes.  
  
"Kagome are you sure?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome twinges with pain from minor cramps.  
  
"Positive." Kagome says.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha says.  
  
After Kagome puts her Shoes on, Inuyasha helps her out of the room and to the well in the back yard. They make it through the well and on to the other side, where Sango and Miroku are.  
  
"Hey guys." Inuyasha says.  
  
Miroku and Sango turn around to see the 2.  
  
"Hey guys. I haven't seen you guys for days. What's been up?" Sango asks going over to the 2.  
  
"Well nothing with me, but Kagome is like having a 28 day something." Inuyasha says.  
  
"28 day huh?" Sango asks confused.  
  
Kagome walks up to Sango and whispers it.  
  
"Oh I see. No Inuyasha you wouldn't." Sango says.  
  
Inuyasha walks to the side of Kagome and can smell something. It smells like blood, Her blood.  
  
"Kagome are you hurt? Are you wounded?" Inuyasha asks frantically.  
  
"No way?" Kagome says. "Inuyasha calm down ok?"  
  
"Kagome I smell your blood. What's going on?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
Sango tries to figure out what Inuyasha is freaking about and finally figures it out.  
  
"Uh Inuyasha come this way." Sango says as Inuyasha walks towards her.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha says.  
  
"It's not that she is hurt, but you know it's um." Sango says as she tries to explain it where he can understand.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome calls.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha answers.  
  
"I'm going to head back for a bit to take care of something right quick." Kagome says heading back to the well.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha says now turning back to Sango.  
  
"Sango please tell me what's going on with Kagome. All of this is scaring me and she has been acting weird all day." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well Inuyasha I can try to tell you but how much of it you would get is what I'm worried about. Because we women are complicated and I mean I can tell you, but how much would it help." Sango says.  
  
"Enough to know what's wrong with Kagome." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Oh then I can tell you now she's not Hurt or wounded." Sango says. "While she's gone, let me try to explain what I can."  
  
Well enough for now.  
  
Well people thanks for reviewing. I hope this chapter didn't get too personal. I was kinda distracted tonight, so sorry if this chapter offends.  
  
Ok review and thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6: Inuyasha's Lesson On Women

Chapter 6: Inuyasha's Lesson on Women  
  
Kagome heads back to her time, while Inuyasha sticks around for a lesson of a lifetime.  
  
"Sango please tell me what's wrong with Kagome." Inuyasha says. "Residing the fact it's that."  
  
"Well Inuyasha, it's not that simple, but I can tell you what's going on." Sango says as Miroku catches up with them. "Pay close attention."  
  
Inuyasha stares at Sango.  
  
"Now you may think Kagome is being mean to you and you may think she hates you, but it's not your fault. It's nature taking it's course on her." Sango says.  
  
"I heard about nature. Her mom said that too." Inuyasha says.  
  
"How much did her mom tell you?" Sango asks.  
  
"Just that and something about a cycle." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Oh the cycle. Well Inuyasha be prepared to be taught a lesson that might haunt you forever." Sango says.  
  
"Haunt me?" Inuyasha asks looking worried.  
  
"No just kidding, but you will know what's wrong with Kagome." Sango says while taking a seat in the grass. "It goes like this."  
  
At Kagome's Residence*  
  
"I hate going through this. I hate it, Hate it, hate it." Kagome says as she walks into her room.  
  
In Inuyasha's Era*  
  
"So when the 28 days are up from the last cycle, the female organ once again prepares itself for fertilization. If the fertilization doesn't occur, then the uterus lining, which is called the Endometrium, breaks down and causes well that to happen." Sango says.  
  
"She complained about pain too." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Oh those are just cramps." Sango says.  
  
"What causes those?" Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well the cramps are caused by a clot, which is a lost of eggs that the uterus did not use." Sango says. "That part is in the cervical canal."  
  
"Oh I see. So explain to me about that Mood changes." Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Ok well we women, have mood swings because of the change in cycle. You see when a woman has a hot flash, that he caused by the body not responding to any fertilization that did not happen, which when the lining breaks down, it causes the body's temperature to change along with the warning signs of her period coming." Sango says.  
  
"So all of this is caused because of the lining of the what?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Endometrium. That's the lining to where the baby, when produced, sticks to and grow for 9 months." Sango says.  
  
"So Kagome is really ok and not wounded?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"No she's just fine." Sango says. "If she snapped at you more then once, then you didn't do anything to her."  
  
"Well I was wondering why she was crying and then complaining about being cold all the time." Inuyasha says.  
  
"It's because of that time of the month." Sango says.  
  
At Kagome's Residence*  
  
"Oh not again. I ruined my pants again." Kagome yells looking at the mess. "I wish I never could do this."  
  
In Inuyasha's Era*  
  
"Oh that's so interesting. I do understand everything you said." Inuyasha says. "I wonder how much longer she has to go through this."  
  
"For as long as she lives, but the time her mom stops, she does too." Sango says. (A/n: I learned that myself. It sucks I know).  
  
"Poor Kagome." Inuyasha says. "Is there is a way that maybe she can get rid of the lining before it does It again?"  
  
"Inuyasha if she does that, She will bleed to death." Sango says.  
  
"Oh I don't want that." Inuyasha says, turning to the well.  
  
"Don't worry she'll be back. She's cleaning something up." Sango says.  
  
"Ok. I was just so worried about all of what was wrong and she scared me." Inuyasha says.  
  
"It's all because of that. Now remember its PMS before the period." Sango says.  
  
"Um ok. Now tell me how to tell the difference in the two." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Ok PMS is when she starts having mood swings and temperature changes." Sango says. "And the actual Period is when she starts to well you smelled her blood, but she's not hurt."  
  
"Oh Ok. Now I get it." Inuyasha says still looking at the well.  
  
At Kagome's Residence*  
  
"Well glad that's cleaned up." Kagome says taking some Advil.  
  
After taking her last drink of water, she puts on her shoes. She's out the door.  
  
In Inuyasha's Era*  
  
"I hope I'm ready for the next time she goes through that again." Inuyasha says.  
  
"You should be. I hope what I said helped." Sango says.  
  
"It did." Inuyasha says.  
  
"I know it helped me." Miroku says.  
  
"You haven't said anything all this time." Sango says.  
  
"I know." Miroku says sitting next to Sango. "What I want to say is something I won't say here."  
  
Inuyasha is still turned towards the well and can see the top Of Kagome's head. She pops out and Inuyasha runs over to the well.  
  
"Kagome you're ok and well." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome says smiling.  
  
"You're not moody anymore?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Nope sure am not." Kagome says as Inuyasha helps her out.  
  
"Is it over?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Nope, but I do feel fine." Kagome says.  
  
"Well that's good to know. Sango explained everything to me and I know now what goes on with you." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well you got a lesson. I had to change pants. I messed mine up." Kagome says.  
  
"Well who cares about your pants. I only care about your health." Inuyasha says hugging Kagome.  
  
"Me too." Kagome says hugging back.  
  
Well people that's the end of this story. I have another coming out called Influenza. Check it out and thanks to my reviewers. I hope this has helped most of you who didn't know about what happens around that time.  
  
Thanks and Bye.  
  
Ty_Chan26 ^_~ 


End file.
